Turbo Teens meets Attack On Titan Pt 1
by naeemar
Summary: What happens when the Titans attack Sky City will romance be made will alliances be made will people be executed find out right here. Btw any shipping that you guys have is allowed except for gays.
1. The Arrival

"Noo!" Shouted a young boy with a buzz cut wearing a brown jacket with two rocket type things on his thighs."I'm coming Joshua!" Shouted another boy wearing the exact same outfit but had blue spiky blue haired one used his rocket like items to swing from building to building only to approach a giant naked man with Joshua in his hands looking like he wanted to eat blue haired one didn't make it in time and the giant naked being ate his friend with a devilish smile on his blue haired kid shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU!'" only to be eaten easily after his cable launchers ran out of gas when he tried to escape after landing on his shoulder.

-THE NEXT DAY- The commonly known FireBlaze ran across the streets of Sky City with his cousin Heat -Wave Flying above him. They were going towards the screams and shouts they heard coming north east section of the city Heat -Wave then asked"What do you think happened this time?" FireBlaze replied" I don't know but everyone else is there and they said they needed our help so it must be urgent."They finally made it to their destination standing in awe with the other Turbo Teens by their side.A giant naked creature had just finished eating a helpless lady and the Turbo teens couldn't help her in a teenage boy swung in on a cable launcher wearing a brown jacket and a white t-shirt holding two mysterious teen swung behind the monster striking it in its neck killing it in the process.

The teenager appeared to be accompanied by a two others wearing the exact same outfit as if it was a uniform. Soon the creatures died one by one by the mysterious saviors swinging above. All the creatures were killed. The uniformed heroes came down from the building and then the young teenage boy with the black emo hair walked up to FireBlaze then he shouted "What is wrong with you! You could have saved that woman!" FireBlaze shouted back " Dude not everyone has cable launchers and swords you know!" The teen shouted back " Well you at least should have tried then! What if it was a loved one! What if it was someone you knew would you have tried ?!" That message hit FireBlaze in the brain making him remember something .

He then walked up to the monster that had eaten the lady and his eyes filled up with tears as he whispered "Maya...these things killed... Maya." FireBlaze then put his hand on fire stood up on top of the beast and punched it into oblivion."I'LL KILL THEM ALL THEY TOOK HER FROM ME THESE THINGS TOOK HER LIFE! ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT DEATH RAY KILLED HER ALL I COULD SEE WAS A DEVILISH SMILE AND SAW HER BLOOD DRIP DOWN FROM THE SKY LIKE RAIN ! IF YOU GUYS ARE KILLING THESE THINGS SIGN ME UP!" FireBlaze said angrily. The teenage boy walked over to him.

"I know how it feels as well my mother was taken by one of these titans when I was young. I then swore to kill them all that day and I am still doing it. My name is Eren and these guys are Mikasa and Levi but this isn't the full team. Now who are you?FireBlaze replied"I'm Joe Richards I revealed my identity just now because I trust you guys. These others guys are Jenifer or Heat - Wave, my brother Frank or Gorilla Boy, Nikki or a Raindrop girl,Zoe or Ice-blade and finally Emily or Fairy Girl we are the Turbo Teens and we will help you get rid of all the titans ,Mikasa and Levi smiled saying "Glad to hear that in sync." Joe then remembering the night he lost his girlfriend he walked over to a near by bench and sat down. Mikasa walked up to him and sat down next to him."Joe I'm sorry to hear that story about your girlfriend." Mikasa then hugged Joe tenderly. Joe surprised started to blush thinking"Maybe this isn't that bad"

Mikasa then released Joe but held him by the shoulders and watched Joe in the eyes and moved in slowly and then kissed him. Joe's eyes bulged for a second then closed he was enjoying this a lot. Mikasa pulled back and smiled. Joe shocked and in amazement stuttered out his sentence"Mikasa that...th...at...was...amaz...ing" Mikasa smiled once more then walked away soon Eren then walked up to the bench and sat down next to Joe."So you liked the kiss huh?" Joe replied"Is it that obvious?"Eren then said"Here's the deal you like Mikasa I like Mikasa lets see who can get her in the end .But make sure we still stay foccus on killing ? "Joe then replied in a firm voice"Deal."

Then Zoe ran up to Joe and Eren with Nikki by her side saying in sync"We just had the best idea yet lets make uniforms!" Joe"Hmmm whatever."Soon as Joe saying that Nikki and Zoe flew off in a direction and came back in about 10 seconds with uniforms for of the Turbo Teens put on starting with Joe. The red haired black teenager then appeared wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt ,with leather boots and red sunglasses. Levi then went up to said"At least you look good" Mikasa then pulled Joe an Eren aside from the crowd and whispered " If you guys want to fight over me I may not be able to choose."Joe and Eren thought " How the heck did she know anyway she has to pick me."

Frank walked up to the three and said "Joe we forgot the most crucial part of doing this we don't have swords" Joe replied we have powers we can make our own swords."Levi then ran up to them and said " There's some titans approaching the docks." "Eren then replied "Well looks like we have to get moving. Lets split up into teams of three I'll go with Mikasa and..."Joe then interrupted"And me " Eren continued "OK and Joe then everyone pick your partners quick lets go."


	2. BIG PROBLEMS

Eren, Joe and Mikasa reached there spotted a titan who appeared to be crawling on the ground."Crawler!" shouted Eren then Joe ran up to it using his super speed and slashed at it with his flame swords but they did nothing. Eren quickly back flipped off a building and slashed the crawler in the neck killing it instantly."Obviously someone wasn't paying attention in titan killing class"said Levi with a smirk on his face then they saw another titan this one was as tall as a sky scraper but Joe still went after it used his super speed to run up the building and cut the titan in it's face. Unharmed the titan picked Joe up and was about to eat him! Mikasa used her cable launcher and swung on the titan until she was on the back of it's neck. Then cut it and killed the titan saving Joe."I don't understand how can I kill them all if I can't even kill one?" said Joe softly. Eren got up on the building using his cable launchers and explained that "You need to cut them in the back of the neck that is the weak point." Joe nodded his head.

Frank used his flight to fly up to the next titan and strike it down with his stone sword then Jenifer killed another crawler with her lava sword with the help of Nikki killing an armoured titan with her water sword to get it from attacking Jenifer from behind."Thanks for the assist."said Jenifer relieved "Any time" replied Nikki. Suddenly the ground shook and a titan who appeared to be jumping was coming straight towards them. Luckily Zoe came down on an ice slope that she created and killed it seconds before it was about to pick the two turbo teens up."Remember what Eren said work in three's lets go guys... together ."Nikki and Jenifer nodded their heads and flew up to Zoe and then scouted the area for more titans while Frank,Levi and Emily battled an armoured titan and a female titan. Levi ran up to the armoured titan and was nearly eaten because he was distracted by something else luckily Frank saved Levi while Emily killed the titan. "What happened just know ?Levi get your self together."said Frank.

Emily then realized something Levi was distracted by something big and she meant big. There were not just one 8 colossal titans on the south east section of the noticed shortly and said"We have to regroup and form a battle plan used her magical powers and telepathically linked unknowing that they had been linked thought" Man I still can't believe that I got kissed by the hottest girl Joe get your head in the game stay focussed." Eren also not knowing thought" Joe knows he can't compete with is as good as mine." Frank"You guys we all can hear you two." Joe"Uhhhhhhh...How about the weather.?!" Emily "This is no time for games." Levi"There are 8 colossal titans in the south east section of the city." Mikasa" We have to regroup and form a battle plan quick." Frank" Hey I just said that."Joe " But she said it better." Frank " Shut up!" Jenifer"OK so what are we gonna do now."

Eren"We work as a team and take them all down." Nikki"The only problem is that we are all on different parts of the are we gonna meet up to take down these titans." Joe" We will all meet at the mall" Nikki" YES!" Joe" Not to shop!" Nikki " AHHHHHHH... MAN!" Levi" Lets go!" The nine teenagers arrived at the mall and sat at a table. Joe and Eren fought to sit next to Mikasa but Levi sat right down like it was nobody's business."OK here's the plan Joe and I will go out first and..." said Mikasa but Emily forgot to telepathically unlink them so what everyone heard was " YES! Mikasa choose me score one for Joe none for Eren!" thought Joe. Everyone then said out loud " WE HERE YOU STILL YOU KNOW !" Joe then blushed with embarrassment and forgot that if it is magic by Emily it'll go wrong. Mikasa then continued" Anyway then Nikki and Frank will come 10 minutes later as cover then Jenifer and Levi will come with Emily,Zoe and Eren after that then we take out the titans together with Emily,Zoe and Eren as lets move!"


End file.
